princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elika
Elika (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the young barefoot princess of the Ahura, servants of Ormazd, the god of light, and guardians of the Tree of Life. She accompanies and protects the new Prince in their quest to rid the land from Ahriman's corruption. Her magic powers replace the Sands of Time from the previous trilogy and even surpass them, saving the prince from death and helping him navigate the world. The Prince is going to collaborate with Elika in order to bring down his enemies and remove the land's corruption. Also while the Prince cannot get new weapons or health upgrades the player can upgrade Elika's powers by collecting light seeds after an area has been healed, these powers allow the prince to access new areas. There are a total of 1001 light seeds. Elika's Powers Elika has magical powers after her father resurrected her by releasing Ahriman inexplicably as she is unsure of how though it's possible Ormazd gifted her with them. Elika is able to purify corrupted fertile grounds, use her magic to save the Prince in dangerous situations such as a lethal attack from a boss or enemy or a fall from a great height, aid in his reaching of locations such as jumps between distant ledges and pillars. She is also able to use the four types of plates located throughout the game. After collecting enough light seeds she needs to return to the temple to gain new abilities and use plates. Elika is apparently dependent on light seeds after each purification of a fertile ground explaining she doesn't know why but she needs them. She is also capable of destroying the black gates guarding the way to the fortresses of the Corrupted after all four fertile ground in their area have been healed. She is also able to destroy/free the corrupted from Ahriman's influence. Personality Elika is initially closed off and defensive around the Prince, not revealing anything about herself unless absolutely necessary. However, she gradually begins to reveal more about her past and the current situation as her trust in him builds throughout their journey. She is quite knowledgeable on both the Corrupted and Ahriman as well as the use of her powers, explaining the backstory of every location and Corrupted in detail. She is unwilling to accept the Prince's insistance that she should give up saving her father. And although the Prince initially tries to encourage her, Elika soon becomes doubtful about rescuing her father as well. Elika's personality becomes friendlier as the game progresses and she states that she is beginning to like the Prince more and more and would be greatly saddened to lose him. (Spoiler Alert) Elika believes not all the corrupted are pure Evil, which is evidenced by her attempts at getting The Warrior to turn against Ahriman or her defense of The Hunter when the Prince speaks ill about him. She also defends her father against the Prince's insults in their conversations, even as he becomes more corrupted and attempts to make him see reason and free him as well. Elika is proven right about the Warrior when in their final battle he throws them to safety before his destruction and she hopes he found the peace he never found in life. The Hunter is not treated as highly, but after defeating him, she does speak to him gently and releases him from Ahriman without much of a fight and hopes he has found peace as well. Elika's father is not freed due to his jumping into the corruption before she had a chance to release him. The Alchemist is treated less kindly by Elika due to the fact that he betrayed the Ahura and created machines and monsters for use by Ahriman and attempts to say a good line for his demise which the Prince criticizes. She hates the Alchemist's machines and wishes to destroy them after Ahriman is sealed once again. The Concubine is outright hated by Elika for her insanity and attempts at driving a wedge in her and the Prince's friendship as well as her attempts at seducing the Prince (possible jealousy) and destroys her quite gladly. Character development Elika looked quite different in the early stages of the development of Prince of Persia. She had long white hair, thin strap sandals as opposed to bare feet, and wore a red top. Elika also had a pair of daggers. The early Elika is seen in the first leaked screenshots of the game. In Prince of Persia Epilogue after finishing the game, the prototype appearances of the Prince and Elika are unlocked. Gallery Image:Elika.jpg|Concept art of Elika Image:945941 20080528 screen002.jpg|Elika ingame Image:Epilogue artwork icon 05.png|Prototype appearances of Elika and the Prince Image:Elika at Prince of Persia - The Fallen King.jpg| Elika in the beggining of Prince of Persia - The Fallen King Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Prince of Persia